


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by caperolita123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Air Guitars, Breakfast, Cooking, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses, dancing like no one is watching, except someone is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperolita123/pseuds/caperolita123
Summary: Aziraphale wakes up to an empty bed and...music? coming from Crowley's kitchen???





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Good Omens has taken over my life and I have no complaints. I thought this up as I danced around my kitchen listening to Queen and both cleaning and dancing very ineffectively. Credits to my best friend for teaching me how to scramble eggs without judgment even though I'm in my late twenties. I had no one to proofread this so constructive criticism is always welcomed! The title is of course from Queen's wonderful song Crazy Little Thing Called Love. It is now stuck in my head forever since I listened to it on a loop while I wrote this at 4 am. Enjoy.

Aziraphale opened his eyes to almost complete darkness. His arms stretched over his head as he arched his back and his legs extended under the soft silk black sheets of Crowley’s bed. The angel gave a happy moan of satisfaction as he turned to clutch the sheets tighter and scoot towards the center of the bed. A needy hand let go of the sheet to stretch further and grasp at…

_An empty bed?_

_Surely he hadn’t overslept…_

After a foiled Apocalypse and a life-saving body swap stunt, Aziraphale and Crowley had both concluded that the bookshop wasn’t the safest place of residence. This was due to Heaven knowing its exact location, more specifically, the four angry archangels that had tried to incinerate the angel days ago knew its exact location.

Even though Hell also knew Crowley’s place of residence, the demon insisted that the forces of Hell would think twice about bothering him in his own flat since that is where he ... _presumably_ stored buckets of Holy Water…according to Hastur.

Aziraphale pawed at the cool empty space next to him.

This whole fiasco had led to a very comfortable arrangement that had involved the renegade angel moving in with the traitorous demon.

_They were on their own sides now after all…_

Aziraphale sleepily blinked around the empty bedroom. The door was a bit cracked and was letting some of the morning sunshine into the otherwise dark room.

Crowley was very fond of his blackout curtains.

The angel sighed deeply, relishing his last few minutes of comfort in the large bed.

The last few days have been nothing short of amazing for them.

He and Crowley were finally free to just _be_ …they were free to spend private time together without the prying eyes of Heaven and Hell. This had led to major progress in their 6,000+ year relationship and had made it easier to confess unspoken truths and venture into the previously forbidden passionate pleasures their earthly bodies could provide them.

Aziraphale was especially fond of waking up with Crowley tangled all around him. Crowley’s cold-blooded nature forever seeking the warmth of his body.

This morning was different though, Aziraphale woke up to an empty bed and no lanky limbs sprawled on top of him...

The angel sat up and looked at the digital clock next to the bed which read 10:08 in bright red numerals.

_Hmmm_ ...Aziraphale had slept in later than usual but Crowley wasn’t usually out of bed before noon.

_How odd…_

Aziraphale swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up to open the blackout curtains and slip his feet into comfortable slippers. He grabbed his robe from where it was neatly draped over a chair and tied it around his pajamas. He finished opening the bedroom door and …was that… _music_?

The muted rhythm of a guitar could be heard from the hallway. The angel ventured out, following the rising volume of the music.

_**This thing called love, I just can't handle it** _  
_**This thing called love, I must get round to it** _  
_**I ain't ready** _  
_**Crazy little thing called love** _

Aziraphale recognized the voice from one of Crowley’s favorite bebop groups but the name of the group and the song escaped the poor angel.

He reached the living room and determined the sound was most definitely coming from the kitchen.

He didn’t know why, but he felt like sneaking was the appropriate thing to do, so he carefully approached the entrance of the kitchen and peeked to see…

_**This thing (this thing)** _  
_**Called love (called love)** _  
_**It cries (like a baby)** _  
_**In a cradle all night** _

Crowley still in his PJs (or lack thereof) he was wearing a black tank top paired with black boxer briefs and black socks. His sunglasses were resting on the kitchen island along with a speaker that was currently blasting the catchy tune.

The demon was facing the stove, his back turned to Aziraphale as he clattered about the cabinets gathering cooking utensils and moving his hips to the beat of the song.

Aziraphale was transfixed as he watched Crowley rhythmically move about, completely at ease, and singing along to the upbeat tune.

_**It swings (woo woo)** _

Crowley swung his hips from side to side while reaching for a long wooden spoon and pan.

_**It jives (woo woo)** _

The demon added a small shuffle to his feet, kicking them up as he switched from left to right.

_**It shakes all over like a jellyfish** _

Crowley unceremoniously shimmied his shoulders to the beat while snapping his fingers.

_**I kinda like it** _

He quickly reached over to the spoon and raised it to his lips to use it as a makeshift microphone as he sang…

_**Crazy little thing called love** _

The sound of drums resonated as Crowley dropped the spoon to make finger guns to miracle some eggs, ham, and cheese next to the stove.

Aziraphale miracle himself invisible….he was not about to ruin this… _show_ for himself…not when Crowley was being so…well…so very _Crowley_.

_**There goes my baby** _

The lyrics resumed as the demon placed a flat hand above his brow to make a sweeping motion across the stove as if observing someone in the distance. Singing the lyrics and emphasizing every word with a shake of his hips.

His hand dropped to turn the heat on the electric stove and his other reached to grab a pan. The music continued with Crowley rocking along.

_**She knows how to rock 'n' roll** _

Crowley mimed the strum on the guitar on the cooking pan while very audibly singing “ _He_ ” over the lyrics.

_**He drives me crazy** _

Crowley placed the pan on the stove and shook his head to emphasize the word crazy.

Aziraphale smiled fondly as Crowley _hissed_ the _Z_ in crazy. His fiery locks looked gorgeous shaking around in the morning light.

**_He gives me hot and cold fever_ **

Crowley sang along while pretending to fam himself.

_**Then he leaves me in a cool cool sweat** _

The bass strummed three times as Crowley matched the beat with his hips as he placed the pan on the warming stove. Three more beats of the bass sounded as he smeared butter on the pan, hips never stopping.

The drums banged along as the beat got louder. Crowley raised both hands to motion along with the beat and gave a little spin as the song progressed into the next verse.

He laughed as he slightly stumbled, bracing himself with the edge of the stove.

Aziraphale looked fondly, he’d never seen the demon so… _unhindered_ before. He felt an overflow of emotion in his chest as he saw Crowley smile and laugh at his own silliness.

Sure, over 6,000 years they had both seen a lot of vulnerable moments from one another but Aziraphale couldn’t recall any moment where Crowley looked so blissfully _happy_ and _himself_ as he did right now.

Crowley’s smile changed to a mocking pout as he sang along to the lyrics in an almost suave deep voice.

_**I gotta be cool,**_ ( Crowley smoothed out his fiery locks) **_relax_** (he arched his back as the movement flowed through his hips) ** _, get hip_** (he snapped his fingers and the four eggs were now cracked flawlessly in the hot pan)

**_And get on my track's_ **

Crowley sang along as he scrambled the eggs to perfection.

**_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_ **

The demon added the ham and cheese and stirred to the beat of the song.

**_And take a long ride on my motorbike_ **

Aziraphale brought a hand up to his face to stifle a chuckle as Crowley mimicked revving a motorcycle.

**_Until I'm ready_**  
_**Crazy little thing called love**_

Crowley gave another little spin and grabbed a nearby whisk to mimick the twangs of the electric guitar. He swayed his hips along with the beat, strolling around the kitchen island while pretending to play the chords to the song.

Aziraphale felt another wave of affection as he watched Crowley delightfully pretend and sing along to the music. A smile adorning his features with every sway, turn and shake. He looked so _happy_ …so… _human_?

_Oh Heavens, they really had gone native, hadn’t they?_

The verse repeated as Crowley discarded the whisk to run over to the stove and equally divide the scrambled eggs into two separate plates.

_**I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**_  
_**And get on my track's**_

The demon shut off the stove and danced a few steps over to the sink where he deposited the pan and spoon. The window in front of the sink had the blinds drawn and was letting in the bright morning sunlight. Crowley smiled in the warmth as he turned around to clap along to the tune.

**_Take a back seat (ah hum), hitch-hike (ah hum)_ **

_**And take a long ride on my motorbike** _

He paused the clapping to quickly grab some slices of bread and placed them in the nearby toaster. The demon spun around to get close to one of his house plants to sing the lyrics to it as the poor thing shook with fear.

_**Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)**_  
**_Crazy little thing called love_**

Aziraphale, unable to contain the love that was absolutely pouring out of him, miracled himself visible as he stepped into the kitchen to surprise his dancing cook.

Crowley sang along as he shimmied with his back to Aziraphale, completely unaware of the approaching angel as he continued to sing.

_**This thing called love, I just can't handle it**_  
_**This thing called love, I must get round to it**_  
_**I ain't ready**_  
**_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_** “OH! FUCK!!”

Crowley jumped up like a startled cat as Aziraphale’s arms wrapped around his waist to pull him in for a hug from behind.

“My dear you are an incredible dancer” Aziraphale chuckled next to his ear as he bent forward to plant kisses along the demon’s neck.

“Whghj-hhngw- h-how long have you been here?!?!?!” Crowley struggled to gasp out. Turning around to face the angel. His eyes were a bright shade of gold and contrasted beautifully with the pink embarrassed flush of his cheeks.

Aziraphale smiled. Reaching to tuck some stray fiery locks behind the demon’s ear.

“Since the beginning of the song?” Aziraphale gave Crowley a sheepish smile as the demon’s eyes widened. “I miracled myself invisible so you wouldn’t see me” His smile turned a bit smug “I didn’t want to miss the show”

Crowley gasped as both of his hands went up to push against Aziraphale’s chest.

“Oh, you absolute bastard!! I can’t believe I woke up early to make you breakfast” He protested and pushed against the angel that was currently trying to kiss his cheek.

Aziraphale chuckled as he tucked his head into Crowley’s neck.

“I love you, dear, you’re perfect” Aziraphale kissed tenderly along Crowley’s shoulder.

Crowley gave a resigned sigh and as he moved his hands from the angel's chest to cradle his cheeks and look into his baby blue eyes.

“You’re insufferable” He hissed. Aziraphale smiled tenderly as his hands gently ran along the demon’s sides.

Crowley’s face softened as he leaned in to kiss the angel sweetly.

“I love you too angel” He replied, turning his head and smiling into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer, I don't know anything about music or instruments so I apologize if I got anything wrong. Lyrics obtained from Google! Thank you for reading!


End file.
